


Moooooooo?

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Intoxicated aliens out for a joyride abduct a cow.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Moooooooo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).




End file.
